


After Hours

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stays late after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and dirty written for [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_humpdrabbles**](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) and posted [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/165247.html). Not Beta Read.

  
As it turned out a Senior Auror’s chair was extremely comfortable. And situated as it was in a real office with four actual walls it was extremely private as well, which was all to the better as far as Harry Potter was concerned. With a sigh of contentment he laid back in the chair, arms behind his head and his legs spread as wide as they’d go.

There was a snort of amusement from the woman with him.

“Enjoying yourself, Harry?” She said as her hands reached for his belt.

“What can I say? It’s a really nice chair,” he replied, shifting his hips so she could pull down his trousers.

“Yeah well one day you might have one of your very own,” His boss said with another laugh. Then she wrapped her lips about his cock. Harry groaned raggedly as her head bobbed quickly up and down his shaft. His hands falling to her face, and he combed his fingers through her bubblegum pink hair.

“Yeah, uh! Right,” He forced out trying to concentrate on no immediately coming down his Boss’ throat, “sounds far too stressful for me.”

Her hand worked his shaft as she looked up at him, licking her lips.

“There are certain compensations. You know.”

“What like an office for your own personal mountain of paperwork?”

“Not what I was thinking of, no.”

“Or maybe that every young Auror in the place wants nothing more than to get on your good side?”

“Bingo,” She straightened up and moved to sit on her desk. Her knickers remained on the floor where she’d knelt. She arched a pink eyebrow at him. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Do you want to get on my good side?”

Harry leapt to his feet.

“Yes. Ma’am, Auror Tonks, Ma’am.”

Her wet snatch squeezed tight around his cock as pushed into her. Her legs wrapped agilely around his hips and arse as she yanked him close, urging him on as he fucked her. Their moans mingled in the air, her fingers dug in his back, and Harry tried to distract his mind from the tension building in his balls. For this he was missing dinner at the Weasleys he realised.

Overtime was hell.


End file.
